


Kiss Me, Take Me

by savvierthanu



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvierthanu/pseuds/savvierthanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last part in a trio of kissing fics. Well, "kissing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Take Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand and a Hundred More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172892) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 
  * Inspired by [If It Feels Good Do It (The Molliculi ac Parum Pudici Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176539) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> So carmarthen wrote A Thousand and a Hundred More, which is a lovely, sweet little story about Marcus teaching Esca about kissing. Because Romans looooooved kissing because they were awesome like that.
> 
> And then sineala wrote an awesome, super hot porny remix, If It Feels Good Do It, about blowjobs. Which is sort of like kissing if you really think about it.

  
_  
_   


"Esca?” Marcus slurs into the pillow, muzzy with sleep. A sure hand scratches its way through his hair and down his spine as warm breath ghosts over the small of his back and lower still. A dry kiss is pressed to his tailbone before something warm and wet and insistent drags down the cleft of his arse.

Marcus whines high in his throat and grasps two handfuls of the pillow, pushing his hips down into the mattress and away from what can only be a tongue.

Esca tsks. “Now, Marcus, is that any way to say hello?” Marcus shudders as Esca scrapes his teeth over one buttock and squeezes the back of Marcus’ thighs with strong hands.

“Esca—” he gasps, not entirely sure whether or not this is a dream.

Light kisses are scattered over Marcus’ arse, those strong hands moving upwards to squeeze and spread him for Esca’s gaze. Heat is flaring over Marcus’ skin and he can feel sweat starting to prickle along his hairline. “I rode much of the night to be here before you woke, to catch you spread out just like this for me. It was all I could think about these past three days. The least you could do is say hello properly.” Esca’s voice is hard and rough, washing over Marcus in rumbling waves.

“I’m sorry--” a hard smack across his right buttock startles Marcus further awake and into action. He drags his knees beneath him and begins to push himself up towards sitting, to be able to face Esca and kiss him hello.

But once his knees are beneath him, a hand on the back of his neck stops him from moving further. Then both hands are on Marcus’ hips, dragging them up and back until is back is arching and he’s completely exposed. “Mmm, much better, Marcus.” A finger traces lightly over his hole and Marcus presses his face into the pillow to hide his gasp. “That’s a _lovely_ hello.” Esca leans in and presses a kiss just to one side of Marcus’ hole, his stubble scraping the sensitive skin.

Marcus makes a strangled noise and pushes back into the touch, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Esca strokes his hands down the outside of his thighs, his touch lingering over the large scar on Marcus’ left leg. He’s pressing soft, dry kisses to the skin behind Marcus’ balls, nosing his way along. Marcus presses back more insistently and reaches blindly behind him, hoping for some part of Esca to hold on to. “Please,” he breathes.

“Hush,” Esca soothes, catching Marcus’ wrist and guiding it back up towards his head. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Marcus sighs as Esca kisses the puckered skin of his hole, his tongue flicking out to tease at it. “Please don’t—”

Esca pulls back quickly. “Don’t what?” His voice is sharp and a little wary, though Marcus guesses that were he to look back he would find worry in Esca’s eyes.

“Don’t tease.”

Esca growls low in his throat and moves back in, dragging the flat of his tongue up from Marcus’ balls. Marcus can feel his cock twitch and drip as Esca licks at him, his tongue slick and mobile. And at the first firm press into him, opening him up with the long, hot slide of Esca’s tongue, Marcus moans helplessly and begins to tremble. He can’t remember anything that’s ever felt like this, like the way Esca can give him everything and take even more for himself. It’s strange, but it’s so, so good being the undeniable focus of Esca’s attention.

Esca curls his tongue and Marcus gasps wetly into the pillow, twitching his hips. Esca’s resulting pleased hum vibrates all the way up Marcus’ spine. He begins kissing Marcus’ hole the way he would his mouth, open-mouthed and thorough.

Marcus shoves back into him, unable to formulate the words for more around sobbing breaths. Esca continues his kissing, squeezing Marcus’ arse with one hand, scraping blunt nails over the skin as he smoothes the other over Marcus’ back in soothing circles. He pulls his mouth away to shush Marcus, but the rush of air against wet, sensitized flesh knocks the breath out of Marcus and sets him to shaking all over again.

“Oh, Marcus,” Esca murmurs fondly, “who would have thought it was so easy to take you apart.” As he speaks he rubs his thumb over Marcus’ entrance, pushing gently and setting fires all over Marcus’ skin.

“Please,” Marcus whines, not sure he could manage to untangle his fingers from the sheets in order to touch his cock. His bad leg is starting to tremble in the dangerous way that means it might not hold his weight much longer. “Esca, please,” he gasps again.

Esca shoves his tongue into him and Marcus cries out, his voice breaking. Esca fucks him with long thrusts, as deep as he can make them, his teeth pushed up against the stretched skin. Marcus is leaking steadily on the sheets now, his balls drawn up tight and hot.

“Esca,” he moans, mostly muffled by the pillow, which turns into a scream as a finger runs down the length of his cock. And then a hand is wrapping around his cock and the noises falling out of Marcus’ mouth are barely human as Esca squeezes gently.

He’s close, so close, and if only Esca would give him one firm stroke he would be finished. Instead, Esca removes his tongue and Marcus chokes on a heartbroken sound at the loss. But then something dry and blunt is pushing itself into him, its passage eased by Esca’s saliva, and crooking and _there_. Pleasure overwhelms Marcus and he comes, screaming, as his world shatters apart.

He regains awareness a few moments later on his stomach lying in his own mess, which he would complain about if he weren’t suddenly aware of the slick sounds of flesh stroking heated flesh behind him and a voice whispering his name. He tries to reach back but Esca is too far away, and then Esca is drawing in a hissed breath and hot drops of come are landing on Marcus’ arse and the backs of his thighs and even his lower back.

He can hear Esca panting and he desperately wants to see him, to kiss him and touch him, so he starts to roll over, but Esca stops him with a firm hand in the center of his back.

“Wait.” So Marcus does, fisting the sheets until they’re nearly ripping in his grasp. And then that familiar tongue is lapping over his skin. Marcus almost tenses up, but none of his muscles are cooperating, so he simply lies there and lets Esca clean him like an indulgent cat, ignoring the weak twitch of his cock.

For a time Marcus drifts as Esca runs his tongue over him, but soon enough he can feel breath on the back of his neck and he tries turning over once again. Esca allows him and Marcus cups Esca’s face in his palm, drinking in the sight of him. Esca’s mouth is red and slick and his eyes are dilated, though there are dark circles beneath them. Marcus kisses them before kissing Esca.

As he works his tongue into Esca’s mouth, tasting what he knows to be Esca and something darker beneath it that has to be himself, Esca goes pliant on top of him and exhales a pleased sigh. They kiss for several moments before Esca pulls away to bury his face in Marcus’ neck.

Marcus cards his fingers through Esca’s hair and rubs down his back.

“You truly don’t have a word for that?” Esca says into his neck after a few moments.

“I don’t think words could adequately describe that beyond, you know, the obvious.”

Marcus feels Esca smirk. “Pity. I thought you Romans loved your words.”

“Perhaps some things are too grand for description.” Marcus brushes his lips over Esca’s temple and holds him a bit tighter.

Esca lets out a contented breath and goes limper still, and Marcus knows that he is asleep.

 


End file.
